In a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system, a handover process is a hard handover, triggered by a network side and assisted by a user equipment (UE). The UE performs signal measurement according to measurement information configured on the network side, and the network side makes a handover decision. Compared with a conventional cellular network system, an LTE system does not need any system network manager, a handover decision is made on a base station, and a UE is configured on a source evolved base station (evolved Node B, eNB) on which a source cell is located, so that the UE can perform measurement on signal quality of a serving cell of the UE and a neighboring cell; and the UE is required to report a measurement result of signal quality of the neighboring cell to the source eNB when the signal quality of the neighboring cell meets a handover condition, and the source eNB selects, according to the measurement result reported by the UE, an appropriate target cell to initiate a handover.
In the process of implementing the prior art, the inventor finds that the prior art has the following problems:
Because of the prior art in which handover policies used by different base stations are different, back-and-forth PingPong (PingPong) handovers between a source cell of a source base station and a target cell of a target base station are caused. For example, a source eNB hands over a UE to the target cell of a target eNB, according to a measurement result (which is assumed to be signal quality 1 herein) of a target cell, which is reported by the UE. And a handover policy of the target eNB of the target cell may be different from that of the source eNB, and therefore the eNB of the target cell may hand over the UE back to a source cell because of a measurement result of the source cell (which is assumed to be signal quality 2), which is reported by the UE. In this case, the source eNB of the source cell hands over the UE back to the target cell again, thereby causing back-and-forth PingPong handovers between the source cell and the target cell.